In Tatters
by Der Moose
Summary: Chapter four is up. Seras/Integra, Will Seras get the girl, or die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Der Moose

Well, I figured that since there isnt enough Integra/Seras in the world, so, i do so provide you with some... i hope you enjoy, if you dont, then tell me what i am doing wrong.. please..

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or anything else that the people who made Hellsing have the rights to, they are not mine... but good job, people who made Hellsing!

Chapter 1

Seras Victoria's eyes shot open, it was evening. She sighed and opened the lid to her coffin, climbing out groggily. As she stood to her feet, she yawned and eyed the ice cold packet of medical blood that was set on the table for her."Ugh.... B again? It's always B....." grumbling under her breath, she walked over to the table and drank down the blood as quickly as she could. She chose to ignore the mundane taste, thinking back to the packet of AB that Walter had brought her as a sort of Christmas gift last year.

After she was finished, she pitched the empty packet and sat in her chair near the table. She began to think, "Bloody Hell, I have been here almost a year now...." she sighs and puts her face in her palms, "All I am needed for is killing those damned Freaks, and even after all this time, noone likes me..... I have got nothing to live for...."

Realizing the irony of the sentence that had just passed through her mind, she sobbed into her gloved hands, staining them with red.

In the shadows in the corner of the room, Alucard hid, listening. He laughed quietly to himself, "Poor little Police Girl..." before backing away through the wall.

After a few moments, the saddened Vampiress regained her composure, and went back to the open coffin. She lay on her side, facing the cold, gray brick wall. "Wonder what 're-death' would feel like?" wondered the police girl to herself, "Why not find out? Its not like I would be missed much around here... Alucard could always find another pet, Walter is always so busy, he would not have time to grieve, if indeed he would.. And Sir Integra.. I doubt that she would even know that I was gone... I would miss her terribly though.." She suddenly stopped in mid-thought. "Wait, why exactly _would_ I miss her so much?"

She thought the woman over in her head for a moment, only to have a strange type of feeling come over her. She could not quite put her finger on it, "How do I feel about Sir Integra?" she asked herself, "It doesn't make sense.."

"It will come to you when th time is right, Police Girl..." Alucard's voice was heard in her head, "Everything will become clear with time, don't do anything foolish in the meantime.."

"Master? Wait, what do you mean? Master?" Seras asked eagerly into the silence, which is exactly what greeted her in return. Frustrated, she sighed.

She spent the next few moments pondering what Alucard had said, as well as her own feelings, all in an attempt to get a grasp on what was happening here.

Just before giving up on the matter, she heard a knock on the door, it was Walter. "Sir Integra requests that I escort you to her office, Miss Victoria." he said in his normal cheerful yet humble voice.

She gulped as she was lead out of the room. What was to become of her? Her mind raced, "Is it another mission? Did I do something wrong? Or perhaps Alucard... no... he couldn't have..."

Walter seemed to pick up on her concern, "Something the matter, Miss Victoria?"

She snapped out of her deep thought, "Hmm? Oh, no, nothing Walter.."

The older man smiled, he had seen many a nervous face before, and he knew that she was lying. "You needn't worry, Miss Victoria, Sir Integra is not in a foul mood this evening."

"Wait, what's all this about then?" Seras asked, looking over to find that Walter had vanished. She was now standing in front of the office of Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing... alone.

"Come in" was heard from inside the room, The door creaked as she opened it. The police Girl stepped into the room, cautiously.

The door slammed behind her, causing her to jump, "Sit down, Officer Victoria.." she looked further into the room and saw.... her, the silvery-blond haired beauty that was Sir Integra.

Intimidated, the Police Girl walked up to the desk and sat in the chair that had been provided for her.

There was a slight pause as Integra sorted out the papers on her desk. Seras gulped hard, fearful of what was to come.

"Officer Victoria, do you know why I have summoned you?" Seras shook her head, "I have a report of some sort 'strange feeling' you seem to harbor toward me... as your Commander, I find it necessary that I should know about it."

"Damn!" Seras shouted in her mind.

"Well?" an impatient Integra asked.

"Erm, well, you see.... I... uh..." Seras tried to answer.

"Out with it, Officer Victoria, I haven't got all day for this..." the woman spat.

"I.. I..."

"You what?!" shouted an angry Integra.

The Police Girl was hurt by the sudden outburst of anger. "I...." she stammered out before beginning to sob, overcome with emotion.

"Go back to your room, Officer Victoria..." Integra ordered

The Police Girl ran from the room, sobbing harder as she ran.

Again, I hope you enjoyed, I know its not the most excellent thing ever, being a first chapter and all, but I hope you liked it nonetheless.. please leave a review.. I will be your friend..


	2. Chapter 2

Der Moose

Well, the first chapter of this story seemed to be well liked. This can only mean one thing, my friends... I will update, just so long as you keep giving me those reviews... Anyhow, I am glad that you like this story so far, and I hope that you will like this chapter as well.

I do apologize for the delay in updating.. It has been quite hectic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.

Chapter 2

Seras lay sniffling quietly on her bed, "What did I ever do to her? Couldn't she be the least bit kind to those who care about her?" she thought to herself irately.

Seconds later, the realization came upon her, "Why exactly do I care about her? All she ever does is shout at me..."

"That's right, Police Girl, why indeed?" Alucard.. His voice rang inside her head again.

"Master, please, don't mock me, and stop reading my thoughts like that..." she mumbled in reply.

He laughed conceitedly , amused by his fledgling's confusion and irritability. "Think deeply, Police Girl, you will figure it out, use your imagination if need be. It will be interesting, however, to see how long it will take you to find out what my Master and I already know..."

Seras grit her teeth angrily. "Already know? What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped mentally in retort.

"You will have all the time you need to think about it, you will not be on active duty tonight.. Now be a polite little girl and answer the door..." he commanded.

Before she could respond, there came a knock on the door.

With a sigh of frustrated defeat, she walked over to the door and opened it to find the Hellsing Butler standing on the other side.

"Oh, hello, Walter. Can I help you?" she inquired.

"Miss Victoria, Sir Integra has issued an order that you be relieved of duty this evening." He stated.

"Oh... I see." She replied. "Thank you, Walter"

"Is there anything that you need while I am here?" he asked dutifully.

"No, thank you, Walter." She replied gratefully.

"Very well then, have a pleasant evening, Miss Victoria." He said as he turned to walk away.

"Yes, yes, very good, Master.." she grumbled to herself as she closed the door and walked over to her chair to sit down.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she contacted her Master again.

"What do you mean by that, Master? How can you know something about me that I don't?" She asked, sounding like a lost puppy.

"You do know it, Police Girl... You choose to be stupid, however, and you deny it. Your thoughts have told me many things about you, this being one of them." He answered.

Seras gasped, unsure of how to respond.

"Now, Police Girl, admit it, end this charade." he commanded. "It should not be so difficult, however, we both know your feelings for my Master."

Seras grit her teeth once more. She could not deny that she had indeed been feeling something out of the ordinary for their master, but she had done her best to ignore it, denying its existence. Even just that evening, she had denied it, pretending for herself that she had no idea what it was. As much as she hated it, there was no use in hiding it any longer. If she continued to hide it, Alucard would hound her about it until she confessed anyhow.

"It is time..." Seras uttered softly to herself.

She bowed her head, a single drop of red falling from her eye.

Alucard laughed once more, this time, void of the arrogance and malice of his usual laugh.

"Very good, Police Girl, it took you a long time to come to this point. Finally, you have conquered some of your human inhibitions. There may yet be hope for you after all.." he praised.

"Master.. What should I do?" She asked desperately.

"That is for you to decide, Police Girl. Wipe away your tears and look presentable, here is your opportunity to make that decision." he replied.

Seras began to inquire what he meant, but was interrupted once more by a knock on the door.

She sighed as she went to answer it.

She opened the door slowly, and found Walter standing outside for the third time that evening.

"Sorry to intrude once more, Miss Victoria, but Sir Hellsing has invited you to her office for a cup of tea." he stated.

Seras was dumbstruck, fumbling with her words, she requested a minute or so to clean herself up.

Walter nodded and waited in the doorway.

Seras walked into her lavatory and went to the sink, splashing cool water onto her face.

She looked into the mirror, and after fixing her ruffled hair, rejoined Walter.

"All ready then, Miss Victoria?" He asked

"Yes, thank you." she replied.

As they began to walk to the office, Alucard watched from the shadows once more.

"Best of luck, Police Girl, you have my confidence." he said softly, grinning his toothy grin.

AN: Thank you for reading, and for those of you who have, thanks for sticking with this story. Things have been crazy for awhile, and there hasn't been much time to write, but I will do my best to keep on it. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Der Moose

I am back, children. Papa Moose has come home to you all.

After the unanimously positive response that I received to my question, there is no doubt that I will by continuing this story. I did not want to continue it because I doubted my ability to write well, but after those who gave me their opinions did so, I will continue with pleasure. So thank you, all of you. Mostly to the ones who left reviews (you guys rule), but you 'read-only' types are alright by me too I suppose. Even though you should leave your ol' pal Moose a review... Anyhow, back to it!

Disclaimer; I do not own Hellsing

The fire crackled softly in the fireplace, dimly lighting the vast room.

At the desk in the center of the room sat an older man, comfortably relaxing in his chair.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply as the telephone on his desk rang, piercing the silence that he had found so relaxing.

He reached out to grab the phone and put it to his ear, "Yes?" he inquired.

"Calm down, lad, speak more slowly.." he instructed, "Now tell me exactly what happened."

As he listened, his face grew grim.

"Alright, lad, withdraw your men. Return to base as quickly as you can.. Untraced.." He uttered calmly.

He grit his teeth as he set the telephone back in its place.

"Bastards.." he spat, "Damned Bosch bastards.."

"It seems as though the enemies of the Queen have come back to haunt us." he mused to himself.

* * *

"Sir Integra didn't call me back to her office for a cup of tea, did she, Walter?" Seras inquired of the Hellsing butler.

The older man chuckled softly,"Yes, in fact, she has, Miss Victoria. However, that was not Sir Integra's sole purpose in summoning you."

Her suspicions confirmed, she began to feel more nervous than she had before.

"I am not at liberty to inform you of the details, I am afraid" He stated, "However, I can say with the utmost certainty that despite her earlier outburst, Sir Integra is not going to bite. She simply wishes to discuss something with you."

Seras felt the icy hot panic rush through her veins, her heart beginning to race.

"Has Master told her anything?" she asked herself worriedly, "God, I hope not..."

The two were silent for the remainder of the walk.

Upon reaching the office, Walter knocked gently on the door, announcing their arrival.

"Let her in. Thank you, Walter." Integra commanded from behind the door.

Seras took a deep breath as Walter opened the door for her.

"Come along, now, Miss Victoria, Sir Integra is waiting." the butler said dutifully.

Clenching her teeth nervously, she stepped into the office.

As the door shut behind her, she found herself staring directly into the eyes of the woman who she feared so greatly.

"Come, Officer Victoria, retake your seat." commanded the cold woman, pointing to the chair that Seras had previously been seated in.

"Y-yes sir." Seras replied, walking briskly to her seat.

She sat down and looked once more into her leader's eyes, noticing that something was different.

Instead of their usual soul piercing death freeze, she found them to contain human warmth.

She grew suspicious of her situation very quickly, but had no time to think, as her thoughts were interrupted.

"How are you feeling, Officer Victoria?" the long haired woman asked.

"Me? Umm.. Oh.. I am feeling much better now. Th-thank you, Sir." Replied an almost trembling Seras.

"I would like to apologize for my behavior earlier this evening" stated Integra, "I do hope that you will forgive me."

"Sir?" Seras asked, confusion slightly dulling her panic.

"I am apologizing to you, Officer Victoria." she stated, getting up from her chair to stand, "My behavior this evening was quite rude, and I would like to apologize for hurting your feelings."

Seras found herself unable to speak for a short while.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" she asked herself, "This is not right.. Since when has she given the feelings of another the slightest bit of consideration?"

"I do hope that you will forgive me." Integra said in a rather melancholy manner.

Seras stared into the woman's eyes, observing them. Expecting to find disgust or deceit.

She was shocked to find none.

Integra's eyes held nothing but remorse.

Seras found herself compelled to forgive her leader. She remained distrustful of her uncharacteristic concern for her, but she could not possibly deny her the forgiveness that she sought, especially after the sincerity of her apology.

"Of course I forgive you, Sir." she said with a slight warmth.

Integra smiled very slightly upon receiving the forgiveness of the young vampiress.

"Thank you, Officer Victoria." she said with gratitude.

She sat back down into her chair, stating,"Now, Officer Victoria, I do believe that I invited you to my office for a cup of tea."

"Yes, sir, I believe that you did." replied Seras politely.

"Very well then." she said, pressing a button on her intercom, "Walter, would you put a kettle on for us?"

"But of course, ma'am, right away. Is there anything else?" the butler replied from the other end.

"No, nothing else. Thank you, Walter." she said respectfully.

Seras felt herself grow severely nervous once more, concern growing over the further intention of this invitation.

She wanted very much to inquire straightforwardly about the issue, but did not want to appear rude. On the off chance that this was for real, that Integra really did not hate her, she did not want to ruin it.

"Please, make yourself at home, Officer Victoria, do try to relax," the older woman said, "I simply wish to talk."

"Yes, Sir." Seras replied, trying to put on a calmer facade.

She was embarrassed to have been so openly nervous, but decided not to dwell on it. It would only make things worse to get more worked up than she already was.

"So, tell me, Officer Victoria, might I ask a question of you?" inquired Integra suddenly.

"Of course, Sir." replied Seras, "What is it?'

"I know that this is not the most comfortable question for you, but I must know the answer." she explained. "How do you feel toward me, Officer Victoria?"

Seras felt her face begin to grow warm.

"Umm.. With all due respect, Sir, hasn't Master already told you?" she inquired.

"Indeed he has, but you cannot ever tell when that bastard is lying.." she answered bluntly. "I wish to hear the truth, from you directly."

Seras grit her teeth, cursing inside her head.

"Sir.. I don't know quite how to put it..." she stated uncomfortably.

"You have my permission to be blunt if necessary, Officer Victoria." Integra informed, "I offer an amnesty, so please, do not hold anything back."

Seras took a moment to garner the courage she needed to tell the woman how she felt.

She drew a deep breath as she readied herself.

"Well, Sir, I am rather–" She managed to get out before being interrupted.

A knock on the door, followed by the voice of the Hellsing butler, "Sir Integra, You have got a visitor with most urgent business. He says that it cannot wait, it is of national importance."

"Damn..." Integra spat, "Go back to your quarters, Officer Victoria, we shall continue this later."

Seras nodded and stood up to leave.

As she walked, she did not know whether to be happy to be out of such a tense and embarrassing situation, or to be frustrated that she was so close to telling the beautiful woman her true feelings.

"Regardless," she thought, "There could be a chance after all.."

AN: Had to spend a lot of time on this one. I just could not seem to get it perfect. I still don't think I did all that well, but I hope that you disagree. Also, sorry about the delay. Freshman year in college definitely keeps you busy. Also, also, I apologize for leaving the false chapter three up for so long, I kept forgetting to take it down. I will do my best to keep the updates coming.

Above all though, leave me reviews.. Let me know if I am still any good.


	4. Chapter 4

I am back once again, folks. Work had me completely tied up for many months. Unfortunately, I seem to have become that one guy that I always hated; the bastard who only updates a couple times a year. Regardless, here is chapter four.

Hellsing isn't mine, but you already knew that.

As she closed the door behind her, the thought of returning to her room left Seras Victoria feeling claustrophobic.

The night's events had her confused as to what exactly was transpiring; she was more optimistic about her situation than she had been, but uncertainty still clutched her mind.

Nothing seemed better to her in this moment than the thought of the crisp night air to clear her mind.

Outside the hall window lie the moon-drenched gardens of the Hellsing estate, and upon seeing them, she knew exactly what to do.

Regardless of the fact that she had been ordered back to her quarters, she began to make her way to the gardens.

_In the Gardens…_

Upon stepping out into the forest of beauty, she slowly drew a breath of the air, savoring it.

The feelings of stress and anxiety were swiftly banished as she observed the beauty of her surroundings.

She beheld flowers of every shape and color imaginable, set like jewels in exquisitely lush verdure.

As she drew another breath, she was pleasantly surprised by the magnificent floral perfume carried by the night breeze.

With a sigh of supreme relief, she smiled contentedly, beginning to walk slowly along the outer edge of the vast garden.

Gazing up at the moon, silver and full, she remembered a dream that she had about Integra in a very similar scenario to the one she was in now.

She hung her head and her smile faded.

Her cheeks ablaze, she found herself longing for her dream to come true.

Realizing that it was highly unlikely, she decided to keep walking and enjoy what happiness she had.

A short while later, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a heated discussion.

Puzzled, she listened hard to locate the source of the sound.

The source was, coincidentally enough, from the window of Integra's office.

As soon as she looked up at the window, it burst open, and a cursing Integra leaned out from it.

Frightened, Seras rushed to the outer wall of the building, and clung to it.

"Damned pieces of degenerate filth... and you are absolutely certain?" she inquired of her guest.

Seras felt as though her heart might fracture her ribcage with its savage beating; deciding that it would be the best course of action, she decided to stay safely out of sight where she was.

Regardless of her attempt to listen in on the matter, she could not make out exactly what the guest was saying, but it certainly did not make the woman any happier.

After a furious sigh, the harsh woman cleared her throat.

"Very well. I shall relish the act of spilling their blood." Integra said in an icy manner, closing the window shortly after.

Seras fell to her knees, which now failed to support her.

Her fear subsided quickly, but in its place came a great pity for her leader.

Leaning back against the wall, she inhaled deeply.

Gazing back up at the moon, she longed once more for things to be as they were in her dream.

Not wanting to dwell on it, she clumsily stood to her feet, dusting herself off.

Deciding it would be best to get back to her room rather quickly, she began the walk back.

The night seemed to become less welcoming on the way back.

No longer did the flowers elicit warmth from her, nor did their fragrance enrapture her.

The night air could no longer lift her soul; her heart was heavy for her beloved.

She wanted so very dearly to embrace the woman, to comfort her.

She felt that to do so, however, would surely deal out her death sentence.

"There must be something I can do…" she said under her breath.

She thought about the statement she had just made, surprised by the lack of her characteristic spinelessness.

A smile blooming on her lips, she decided that it felt good to be rid of the powerless mindset she had adopted upon her arrival at the Hellsing organization, even if it were only for the time being.

She thought diligently until she reached the door.

She turned the knob slowly, trying to enter as stealthily as possible.

Opening the door without so much as a creek, she stepped into the mansion and closed the door behind her silently.

She felt a sense of pride on having infiltrated flawlessly.

"Not too bad after all, are we, Seras?" she asked herself internally, beginning to walk back to her room.

As soon as she had started, however, she had stopped dead in her tracks.

She heard something from behind her.

Fear gripped her once more as the terrifying possibilities flashed through her mind.

She heard it again, a soft cough.

Turning quickly to see who it was, she found Walter standing not ten feet from her, holding a serving tray with both a tea kettle and an elegant china cup on it.

He wore an expression that demanded an explanation.

"Oh… Walter! I… Lovely evening we are having isn't it?" She stammered.

He continued to stare at her in silence, determined to get his answer.

With a sigh, she lowered her head, "I am terribly sorry, Walter. I needed some fresh air, tonight has been quite a frustrating one."

When she looked back up at him, she saw that his expression had softened.

"It is quite alright, Officer Victoria, it has been quite a night for us all." He said calmly.

"Thank you, Walter." She said sincerely, feeling more at ease.

"I would assume that you too heard the fuss in Sir Integra's office?" he inquired of her.

"Yes, I did." She replied, "I could not make out any of the conversation, save Sir Integra's cursing, though."

"The situation is grave indeed." He lamented, "Anyhow, I must be off now, Officer Victoria. This tea will not deliver itself, after all."

"Sir Integra's?" she asked him.

He nodded, "Yes, it is indeed."

He started on his way to Integra's office, leaving Seras to thought.

She was thankful that it had been Walter that had caught her and not one of the many who would have been more prone to anger.

Attempting a return to her previous train of thought, she began to wonder what exactly she could do, if anything at all, to comfort her leader.

She found herself wishing that she was the one delivering her leader's tea.

Impulse far outweighing reason, she found herself walking briskly to catch up to the older man.

Thinking it over as she walked, she came to the realization of how perfect the idea was; a noticeable and kind gesture, but not strong enough to be considered obnoxious or forceful.

"There is indeed something after all." She thought, grinning as she caught up just enough.

"Excuse me, Walter?" she called to the butler.

He stopped, turning to face her, a puzzled look on his face.

She walked the rest of the distance to him, finding that some of the nerve that she had possessed just prior had left her.

"I am terribly sorry to bother you again, Walter, but I must ask you for a favor." She asked somewhat sheepishly.

Intrigued, the butler listened intently.

"If it would be alright," she said carefully, "I would like to take Sir Integra's tea to her."

Walter cocked an eyebrow, obviously surprised by the request.

"It would mean a lot to me…" she explained.

He began to protest, but after a few seconds of thought, he simply sighed in defeat.

"Miss Victoria, your master has been keeping me informed of your situation, and I understand your desire to help," he said politely, "however, Sir Integra is now in an incredibly foul mood; are you absolutely sure that you want to do such a thing?"

"Yes," she replied bravely, "I do apologize if my feelings for Sir Integra offend you, Walter, I truly do. However, I am fed up with being basically non-existent to her; even if she doesn't share my feelings, I want to be closer to her, to know that she cares, even if only just a little…"

She sighed, expecting swift, furious rejection.

"Miss Victoria, enlighten me, if you would." He requested.

She looked him in the eyes, slightly afraid of the protective look in the older man's eyes.

"Are your intentions toward Sir Integra pure?" he asked, his voice more serious than she had ever heard it.

Seras nodded, tears welling up in her eyes.

"The purest, sir," she replied in a shaky voice, "I have nothing of my previous life, my feelings for her are all that I have left… I have no joy except for her."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she cleared her throat and looked him in the eyes once more.

He now stared back at her with soft eyes, a look, almost that of pride in his eyes.

"You are a good woman, Miss Victoria." he said to her, happiness lacing his voice, "If you say that your intentions are pure, I believe you; you have my blessing."

Seras could not help but smile, she had not been sure if Walter would understand.

He held the serving tray out to her.

"You have a duty to perform, Miss Victoria." He informed her dutifully.

She took it, smile broadening on her face.

Walter wiped the remainder of the tears off of her face.

"If she gets curious, I am having pains in my back, and I asked you to deliver the tea." he inquired of her.

She smiled gratefully at him, nodding.

"Off you go then," he ordered, "and best of luck, Miss Victoria."

Beaming, she began the trip to her leader's office, going over everything she would say when she got there.

The walk seemed eternal, and as it progressed, she grew more and more nervous.

Along the way, she passed Integra's guest, that same old man.

He was obviously of importance, as he was accompanied by two men, armed to the teeth.

He wore an intensely grim look on his face, and Seras was inclined to wonder just what the meeting had been about.

She did not have much time to think about the matter, however, as her objective was in sight.

As she approached the door, she took a deep breath, stood up straight, and knocked gingerly on the door.

"Come in." she was ordered.

Steeling herself, she opened the door and stepped through, careful not to spill the contents of the serving tray.

Her leader sat backward at her desk, gazing out the window.

"Set it on the desk, please." She commanded.

Seras walked over to the desk and set the tray down carefully.

She began to panic, wondering if she would even be noticed.

"Thank you, that will be all," dismissed the older woman.

Seras paused for a moment, taking her time to ensure that she respond well; she would not have this attempt be in vain.

"Very well, Sir Integra," She replied calmly.

Almost instantaneously, the woman spun around.

Seras found herself facing down the barrel of Integra's handgun.

Integra's face showed murderous rage, and then supreme confusion.

Seras felt as though ice was forcing itself through her veins, she froze in place.

"Officer Victoria?"The woman asked, re-holstering her weapon.

"Y-yes sir," Acknowledged the trembling girl.

Integra stared at her, still perplexed beyond measure.

"I ordered you to your quarters, where is Walter?" she demanded, voice showing a growing frustration.

"H-his back…" she stammered, trying to regain control over her speech, "his back was troubling him more than usual tonight, Sir, he asked me to deliver your tea this evening"

Sitting back in her chair, Integra sighed heavily.

"Very well, Officer Victoria, now go back to your quarters," she commanded, "and stay there…"

"Yes, Sir Integra," replied Seras.

She turned and began to walk back to her room, fighting back the tears that were once more threatening to emerge.

A/N:

Sorry about the updates… hope this long chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think. My muse appears to be back, so give me reason to write while I still have it.

Oh yea, and that dream Seras had, it kinda sounds like my other story, 'Moonlight' doesn't it? Suspicious..


End file.
